Hazard detection systems such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other dangerous conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety considerations. When these systems detect the presence of a dangerous condition, they often sound an audible alarm. The alarm is often characterized as having an extremely loud or ear piercing sound, and can be unpleasant or very uncomfortable to a human listener. Some hazard detectors may permit a user to press a button located on the cover of the unit, sometimes termed a hush button or temporary silence button, when they know an alarm to be caused by a non-emergency situation, such as smoke from cooking. When the hush button or temporary silence button is pressed, the audible alarm noise is temporarily silenced for a predetermined interval of time, such as in the range of four to ten minutes, during which the user has an opportunity to address the situation, such as by opening a window, without being required to endure the ear-piercing sound of the alarm. If the condition persists at the end of the predetermined interval of time, then the audible alarm noise resumes. One issue that can arise in many practical situations is that the hazard detector unit is mounted high on a wall or on a ceiling that is out of the reach of the user, leading many users to seek out a ladder, chair, or broomstick in order to press the hush button or temporary silence button, which can lead to inconvenient, impractical, and/or unsafe scenarios. Other issues arise as would be apparent to a person skilled in the art in view of the instant disclosure.